Multi-point matrix switches are employed for routing signal traffic to and from multiple sources and destinations in communication systems. These switches are employed, in particular, in satellite communication systems, where tens of thousands of individual switch connections may be controlled separately to route telemetry, command, and status data to and from satellites and land-based systems.
Presently, mainframe computer systems are used to control each switch point in the matrix switch. This approach, used by the U.S. Air Force for satellite communication, involves certain classified information; nonetheless, this approach is described generally as prior art herein to the extent it does not breach national security.
One of the problems in using the present approach for controlling multi-point matrix switches is its poor man-machine interface. The mainframe computers must be programmed initially by several operators to enter signal path information. The formatting of this information is quite complex and confusing to the operators. Each operator typically looks up source and destination information from a reference document. Logical port assignments must then be cross-referenced meticulously with physical port assignments for particular satellites and land-based systems. This methodology permits the operator to identify possible routing paths so that he or she may then key in the necessary path information. This information must be provided by the operator in precisely-defined text string formats in order to route connections successfully between various source and destination nodes in the communications network.
This approach, however, is time-consuming and prone to operator error, since the operator is required to perform manually many complex steps. Moreover, this approach of using mainframe computers is expensive, necessitating not just costly hardware but also significant manpower support for system maintenance. There is a need, therefore, for a system and method of controlling matrix switches that are easier and less expensive to use.